The disclosure relates to a piston for a radial piston machine.
Radial piston machines have cylinder/piston units which are arranged radially or in the manner of a star, an oscillating movement of the piston in relation to the associated cylinder being generated, for example, by an outside, wave-shaped lifting cam. Cylindrical rolling bodies, on each of which a piston is mounted in, roll along the lifting cam. The pistons, in this case, are accommodated in a central cylinder body. The number of strokes of each piston at one revolution of the machine is determined by the number of cams on the circumference of the lifting cam.
As claimed in the prior art, the pistons of these types of radial piston machines are produced from metal.
Document DE 40 37 455 C1 shows a radial piston machine, a bearing shell, which mounts the piston in relation to the cylindrical rolling body, being shown in a recess of each piston in the abutment region to the associated cylindrical rolling body.
Document DE 39 26 185 C2 shows a piston for a radial piston machine having a bearing shell which has a plastics material layer which abuts against the cylindrical rolling body.
As claimed in the prior art, regions of the piston abutting against the respectively associated cylinder are metallic. The high point loads which occur between the piston and the associated cylinder in this case are disadvantageous. In order to achieve the necessary surface quality or surface finish, a high amount of expenditure on production is necessary.
In contrast, the object underlying the disclosure is to create a piston for a radial piston machine where the point loads against the associated cylinder and the production costs of the piston are reduced.